


Learn to Fly (on the way down)

by theauthorish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd years try to wingman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/pseuds/theauthorish
Summary: Noya needs help wooing Watari..... quite a bit of it.





	Learn to Fly (on the way down)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so this is an extra that didn't fit in the oneshot I wrote-- "to win your heart (on and off the court)"
> 
> It was too fun to delete entirely, and it took me 3 days to get off my ass so i could post it here but like.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! The working title was "2nd years ????? Dumb" and honestly its still accurate.

Yuu wants to get Watari flowers, first and foremost.

 

They can’t be just any flowers either! They need to be the prettiest, the sweetest smelling… they have to be perfect! And have meaning! There’s a flower language, isn’t there?

 

“Yes, there is,” Ennoshita sighs, when Yuu asks about it at the emergency third-years meeting he’s called. “But before you say anything--” Ennoshita keeps going, clapping a hand over Yuu’s mouth before he can ask anything more. “I don’t know it, and also, it isn't like Japanese. It doesn't make sentences. It’s more like… conceptual.”

 

Yuu stares blankly. 

 

“They represent feelings,” Narita adds. “Like love, or joy, or longing.”

 

Yuu wrestles Ennoshita’s hand off his mouth. “Is there one for manliness?” 

 

“Er…” Narita frowns. “I don’t… know…? Probably not.”

 

“That sucks.” Yuu fishes his phone out of his pocket and starts googling a guide. Wikipedia probably has something about it… like a flower dictionary. That would be good.

 

Tanaka shakes his head, laughing. “Why would you give him manliness flowers?” he demands.

 

Ennoshita just heaves another sigh. “Stop making fun of him, Tanaka. Go help him.”

 

“I think… Narita has that covered,” Tanaka replies, as Narita leans over Yuu’s shoulder, pointing down at the guide for what flowers might be nice to include, and are relatively easy to buy.

 

They call up a local flower shop and arrange for a small bouquet that Yuu can pick up on the way to Seijoh the next day.

 

/////

 

“You know, you could probably make him a poem or serenade him or something. I know you sing pretty well,” Narita says. “It would be cute.”

 

Yuu hops up onto the table. “That’s brilliant!” He beams. “What song?”

 

Kinoshita opens his mouth--

 

Only for Ennoshita to glare at him until he shuts it. “No memes,” he warns. “He is  _ not  _ doing that Rick Astley song.”

 

Yuu has no idea what this song is, much less why Kinoshita is biting the inside of his cheek and sputtering out his next words in between laughter. “But, you do know it was originally intended to be pretty romantic? It would be a great song.”

 

“I’ll kick you out myself,” Ennoshita promises.

 

“Of my own house?”

 

Tanaka frowns, pressing a button on his phone so a ballad can start pouring from its tinny speaker. “Why are we here anyway?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s hot and Kinoshita’s house has the best AC?” Yuu suggests.

 

“You called us here!” Tanaka protests. “Why do you seem just as clueless?” He nudges Yuu’s ankle. “Also, this song or nah?”

 

“Dude, I don’t even know this song.”

 

/////

 

They end up going through Yuu’s Spotify, since he apparently either doesn't know or can’t match most of the songs the others pitch.

 

Nothing is usable. Mostly because it’s all either workout music, breakup songs, and instrumentals.

 

Ennoshita raises an eyebrow at the sheer amount of orchestra on it, but Yuu waves it off with the explanation that it helps him focus when practicing on his own.

 

So they try a poem.

 

Except…

 

“No! Noya, this sounds like a pep talk,” Narita says.

 

“It is! I want him to feel good and ready to take on the world! All! The! Time!”

 

Kinoshita blinks. “That was pretty sweet, actually, when he says it like that. Could you add it to the poem? And make it a little sweeter maybe.”

 

Narita groans. “There is no poem. None of this rhymes. There is no meter. His attempt at metaphor was to compare Watari to volleyball,” he despairs.

 

Which-- okay, phrased that way it sounds terrible, but-- Yuu swears it had sounded fine in his head!

 

“Well, we all love volleyball, don’t we!” Yuu defends himself, as Tanaka starts cackling. Ennoshita looks to be fighting back a smile of his own, and Kinoshita is smothering his snickers with one hand.

 

Assholes.

 

“Yes,” Ennoshita says, taking pity on him. “But that doesn't mean he wants to be told he’s…” He grabs for the scrap of paper Yuu scrawled his poem on, and scowls down at it. “‘like a perfect receive’.” He raises an eyebrow. “Noya.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What does that even  _ mean _ .”

 

“Well… I love receives! Good receives! They’re fantastic!”

 

“We know, but--”

 

“And they… y’know! Excite you! Thrill you! Make you feel alive!” Yuu leaps into position, like he’d just saved a ball on the court. “And it’s so satisfying, when it hits your forearms just right, and you know it’s perfect, and you know you did good from the sting in your arms and the arch of the ball and the sound it made, a real solid  _ whap _ .” He grins. “And you just. Trust. And hope. That your team will pick it up and get it where it’s gotta go. That you’ll score.”

 

He feels everyone’s stares on him, and can’t help but flush. “What? Do you have something to say?”

 

“That’s…” Tanaka begins.

 

“So romantic, what the heck?” Narita finishes.

 

Kinoshita smiles. “Maybe talk less about the. The ball though, and more about the feeling.”

 

Yuu grumbles, but Narita nudges him and helps him draft a letter on the computer. It takes a while, mostly because Narita makes him stop using so many capitals and also. Actually make sense.

 

Yuu agrees to most revisions, but he does fight for his exclamation points-- he isn't gonna give up his one showing of his excitement. It wouldn’t be him otherwise.

 

He adds extra too, to make up for the relatively normal (boring) capitalization.

 

Narita hands him a nice sheet of stationery to copy it down on, insisting that handwritten is better-- more from the heart, so more romantic.

 

“Your handwriting is a mess…” Narita murmurs, when Yuu finishes. He heaves a sigh. “But it’ll do. At least it’s legible.”

 

/////

 

“ _ Noya _ !!!” Ennoshita yelps, barely catching the bowl of chocolate before it upends over the floor. “Stop jumping around so much! Or at least hold the bowl steady!”

 

“Sorry!” Yuu adjusts, and Kinoshita brings over the molds for him to choose from.

 

“There are Shrek heads,” he says, pointing out one of the molds-- it does indeed sport impressions shaped like Shrek’s face.

 

Ennoshita scowls. “Why do you even have this?” he demands. He pinches his nose, sighing harshly. “Never mind. Noya,  _ do not  _ touch that mold.” He whisks it away, leaving behind the much more ordinary shapes, like hearts and flowers and… what looks to be…. Butterflies and bumblebees?

 

Yuu blinks at Kinoshita, who shrugs. “They’re my sister's. The only one that’s mine is the one Ennoshita just  _ chucked into the back of who knows what cabinet _ .” He’s laughing though, so he probably isn't that angry.

 

“You’ll find it eventually,” Ennoshita says, waving it off. “It’s your own fault.”

 

He guides Yuu into pouring the mixture into the remaining molds (the flowers were first, Yuu decided, since Seijoh had a whole… plant theme thing going on, didn't they?) while Tanaka fusses with the box they’ll be putting the finished products in. Kinoshita seems to be cutting a small tag for Yuu to write Watari’s name on.

 

As the chocolates are left to set, Kinoshita fishes out a bottle of ink and a calligraphy brush, and an extra sheet of paper for Yuu to practice with. 

 

His first attempt is too big, and also, incorrect. Ennoshita takes the paper and traces the tag for him a couple of times so he has an idea of his boundaries-- not that it stops him from going past them. Ennoshita sighs and traces some more. Narita, meanwhile, coaches him through the strokes a few more times so that he can get the right character down.

 

There’s a lot of yelling on the others’ end, a lot of frustrated chewing of things on Yuu’s end, and a sacrifice of a handful of gum Kinoshita found in an attempt to save Yuu from poisoning or something-- though Ennoshita complains he’d deserve it if he's dumb enough to gnaw on a brush that hasn’t been washed in an indeterminate amount of time, as well as an old wooden table with flaking paint.

 

Finally, Yuu manages to get it right a few times in a row, and Ennoshita hands him the tag.

 

“Yeah!!! It’s awesome, isn’t it?” Yuu cries as he holds the finished product above his head. He enjoys calligraphy, he really does, and while he isn’t used to having it so small, he’s pretty happy with the result. It looks good-- nice and badass.

 

“Hey, you did it right this time,” Narita says, looking it over. “Nice!”

 

“Of course I did!”

 

Ennoshita raises an eyebrow, glancing at the row of wrong characters he’d written earlier. “...Right,” he says.

 

They pour in the finished chocolates (what will fit anyway) into the box, and it’s nearly done. All the remains is the ribbon. 

 

Tying it, though, is a whole other ballgame. Yuu  _ insists  _ on doing it himself. Bows aren't hard to tie, right?

 

But he keeps making it too loose or nearly crumpling the box, or something equally disastrous.

 

Tanaka ends up taking over.

 

Yuu mopes for a bit, but brightens up when Kinoshita offers him one of the extra pieces to try. It’s nice and sweet-- he prefers his garigari-kun, though.

 

/////

 

Ennoshita just barely manages to leap out of the way when Yuu attempts to tackle him in excitement the next day. Narita manages to stumble sideways and catch himself, but...

 

Tanaka and Kinoshita are not so lucky. They both go down, yelps barely audible over Yuu’s elated whooping.

 

“Let me guess,” Ennoshita says with a grin. “He said yes.”

 

“How’d you know?” Yuu demands, though he supposes the smile threatening to break his face is proof enough.

 

Kinoshita gently extricates himself from underneath Yuu, leaving him half on the floor of the corridor, half sprawled on Tanaka’s lap. He dusts himself off. “Because you’re you, Noya. We knew you could do it.”

 

Tanaka slaps him across the back in congratulations. “You’re pretty intense, but you’re real earnest, y’know? You put in a lot of effort into just winning a date from ‘im.”

 

“So, did you need help picking out an outfit and stuff? We should do it at yours though.” Narita smiles, holding a hand out to help Yuu up. Yuu takes it. 

 

“Yeah, okay,” Yuu says. He beams. “Let’s go!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and twitter @theauthorish


End file.
